Una visita inesperada
by VicPin
Summary: :x-over A.Creed x Tintin : Tintin recibe una visita sumamente inesperada... Una visita que terminará por cambiar su vida para siempre. Pésimo sumario. Mejor pásenle y echen un vistazo. XD


_**¡Hola a todos, gente!**_

_**¿Cómo están en este inicio de fin de semana? Espero que bien. **_

_**Bueno, sinceramente no sé si clasificarlo como crossover o como un fic de un solo fandom, ya que aquí combino un poco de mis dos fandoms favoritos, Assassin's Creed y Tintin. Cierto, tal vez lo deba poner en crossovers, pero... Quiero arriesgarme a publicarlo en uno de los dos fandoms XD.**_

_**El presente fic surgió hace un rato, por lo que decidí transcribir la idea antes de que me olvidara y aquí está, un producto más de mi loco experimento de crossoverear Assassin's Creed con Tintin.**_

_**¡Ojalá les guste!**_

_**Vicka.**_

_**P.d: Tintin y Assassin's Creed no me pertenecen... ¬¬.**_

* * *

**Una visita inesperada.**

Hay veces en que no quiero saber nada de nada, pero también hay veces en que quiero saberlo todo. Hay ocasiones en las que no quiero recordar quién soy, cómo llegué hasta donde llegué y porqué tengo encima el peso de algo que jamás pedí, que jamás deseé, que jamás ambicioné, pero hay veces en que debo recordarlo.

Sin embargo, cuando abro los ojos con los primeros rayos del sol como despertador, me doy cuenta de que debo aceptar ciertas partes de la realidad, siendo justamente el secreto una de esas partes que debo aceptar por la fuerza.

Procuro mantenerme distante de ese secreto, procuro no caer en la necesidad de recurrir a ello para poder salvar mi vida y la de mis seres queridos.

Mirándome en el espejo, me repito una y otra vez que todo es un sueño, que todo es irreal, que todo lo que he vivido en la infancia no fue más que una historia narrada por mi padre o por mi madre o por algún adulto en ese entonces. Y sin embargo, vuelvo a caer en cuenta de que ese secreto, paradójicamente, me ha salvado la vida en mil formas.

¿Quién soy yo entonces como para esconder esa especie de legado de los ojos y oídos de los que me rodean? ¿A qué le temo?

La respuesta es simple: Tengo miedo de perder a mis amigos, a mis seres queridos… De la misma forma en que he perdido a mi padre y a mi madre.

Temo perderles, temo sesgarles la vida de manera indirecta, temo que ellos se involucren en algo que, irónicamente, debería ser su lucha al igual que la mía. Temo que, al involucrarles en esa guerra oculta, sus familias también lo estén y pierdan la vida.

Esa es la razón por la que siempre mantengo alejado de mí el Credo.

Ellos, mis amigos, son mi razón para vivir una vida normal lejos de esa guerra oculta, ellos son mi vida y les debo a ellos muchas cosas, desde su amistad hasta la tranquilidad del alma. No obstante, sé que pronto todo eso acabará, sé que pronto acabaré abrazando el Credo bajo el cual fui criado desde mi infancia al igual que mis hermanos mayores, lo único restante de mi familia destruida por esa guerra.

Por eso, mientras esa época se avecina, procuraré disfrutar al máximo mi vida, mis amigos, mis aventuras alrededor del mundo. Por eso guardaré para mí mismo ese secreto, si es dable hasta la tumba.

Soy un reportero que busca la verdad, pero sé incluso que hay cosas que no pueden ser reveladas aún... Especialmente esa guerra oculta, esa guerra entre dos grupos que buscan un mismo fin por diferentes medios, esa guerra cuya existencia he aceptado y evitado a toda costa…

Una guerra que, estoy seguro, pronto me alcanzará y me obligará a renunciar a todo y aceptar todo.

Aprieto con fuerza ese brazalete y oro con que ese día nunca llegue ni me tome por sorpresa como le ha sucedido a muchos de mis antecesores.

- Sabes que no puedes negar tus orígenes… _frate_ (hermano) – dijo una voz muy conocida.

Asiento en la mesa el brazalete y le repliqué:

- Y tú sabes bien que debo hacerlo por el bien de los que me rodean, _frate._

Volviéndome hacia el rincón oscuro de la habitación, añadí:

- ¿Cómo diste conmigo?

De las sombras de aquél rincón surge un hombre ataviados con ropas blancas, botas cafés y un cinturón rojo con una insignia muy conocida desde que tenía uso de memoria. Su rostro, cubierto con una capucha blanca, se puso al descubierto al quitársela, dejando ver unos ojos cafés oscuros, cabello largo peinado para atrás y amarrado con una cola y una barba recién rasurada.

- Valentine – me llamó por mi nombre…

Mi primer nombre, mi nombre real, el cual dejé de usar por seguridad y al cual sustituí por mi seudónimo de periodista.

- Mircea – le devolví el saludo.

Mi hermano mayor sonrió.

Acercándose a la mesa, tomó el brazalete y, mientras la inspeccionaba, comentó:

- Dar contigo fue demasiado fácil. Digo, apareces mucho en los periódicos…

- Pensé que los Asesinos no leían los periódicos.

- Oye, todos tienen una doble vida… Tal como la tenía nuestro padre.

Me aparté de mi hermano y me dirigí hacia la ventana.

Mi padre tenía una doble vida, cierto. Él era un humilde panadero que trabajaba con el sudor de su frente para mantener a tres huérfanos que rondaban las calles de Bucarest causando muchos problemas con las autoridades. Al menos eso era durante el día, porque llegando la noche, él, al vernos dormidos, salía de casa con sus ropas de Asesino a ejecutar los contratos de asesinato que le llegaban a través de varios amigos suyos pertenecientes al Gremio de los Ladrones.

Debo reconocer que fue una infancia feliz la que tuve; aún cuando pasábamos hambre en varias ocasiones, mis hermanos y yo siempre lográbamos distraernos con carreras en los tejados de la ciudad. Nuestro padre siempre se nos unía a la primera oportunidad, aunque lo hacía para vigilar que aprendiéramos a desarrollar bien nuestras habilidades.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Mircea? – le pregunté de manera directa.

Mi hermano, asentando el brazalete, me respondió:

- ¿Qué sabes de Rastapopoulos?

- ¿Niklas Robertos Rastapopoulos?

- El mismo.

- Bien… Sé que él es el líder de una poderosa organización criminal que estuvo involucrada en varios robos famosos. También es un multimillonario excéntrico, productor de cine y de radio… Y, juzgando por tu petición, me imagino que es un Templario.

- Así es… Y es por eso que te pido que no arriesgues más tu vida al combatirle.

Me lo quedé mirando con extrañeza mientras que Mircea decía con franqueza:

- Rastapopoulos sospecha de tus nexos con nosotros.

- ¡¿Qué?!

Ahora fue el turno de Mircea de acercarse a la ventana y, poniéndome una mano en el hombro, añadía:

- Valentine, ese hombre ocupa un puesto importante dentro de la Orden Templaria. Desde ahí maneja todos los hilos del poder.

- ¿Y cómo es eso que sospecha de nuestras conexiones?

- Me temo que eso es lo que no sé. Un informante mío me aseveró que debía advertirte.

- ¡Demonios!

- Hermano, sabes bien que he respetado tu decisión de mantenerte fuera de la Hermandad, pero no puedo permitir que corras peligro de esa manera.

- ¿Y qué hay del capitán? ¿De mis amigos?

- Haddock tendrá que saber a lo que se enfrenta, pero será solamente él el que sabrá de esto.

Fui hacia el escritorio y tomé el brazalete.

Jamás pensé que ese día llegaría tan pronto; jamás pensé que toda una vida de aventuras llegaría tan abruptamente a su fin.

- Me niego a aceptar que todo ha acabado – dije -… Me niego aceptar esto.

- Valentine…

- ¡No quiero arrastrar a nadie a esa guerra, Mircea! ¡Hemos perdido a padre y a madre por esa estúpida lucha! No, hermano… No pienso arrastrar a gente inocente en ese espiral de muerte y familias destruidas.

- ¿Y qué harás entonces, eh? ¿Qué harás si Rastapopoulos termina por descubrirte?

- ¡Pelearé!

_- Prost!_ (¡Necio!)

_- Voi fi o nebunie, dar nu va suferi ca au rănit cei dragi!_ (¡Seré un necio, pero no permitiré que lastimen a mis seres queridos!)… Y por lo tanto me niego a abrazar nuestra herencia.

Mircea me miró con comprensión.

Él también se vio forzado s sumergirse en aquella guerra; no podía culparle de su preocupación por proteger a Tesla, mi otro hermano, y a mí, el más joven de los tres.

- Entiendo bien que no quieras hacerlo, Valentine – me dijo mientras ponía una mano en el hombro -. Lo entiendo y lo comprendo, pero… Sabes que tienes una alternativa.

- ¿Llevar una doble vida? No creo poder hacerlo.

- Nuestro padre pudo hacerlo, así que tú también podrás, sólo…

Me tomó de ambos hombros y añadió:

- Sólo date tiempo a ti mismo. Date tiempo de adaptarte a la idea de que esta situación te ha alcanzado. Acepta la herencia que papá nos dejó antes de morir… Y hónrala tal y como nuestro padre hubiera querido…

- Mircea…

- Sólo así podrás pelear con Rastapopoulos, hermano. Sólo así podrás acabar con él desde dentro.

Con un par de palmadas, Mircea se puso la capucha, abrió la ventana y, antes de marcharse, me dijo:

_- Nimic nu este adevărat…_ (Nada es verdad…).

Con una sonrisa queda, repliqué:

_- Totul este permis_ (Todo está permitido).

* * *

_Peleamos en la oscuridad para servir a la Luz… Somos Asesinos._

Abrí nuevamente los ojos.

Contemplando el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad de Bucarest desde lo alto de la cúpula del Palacio de Economía, evoco una y otra vez los recuerdos de aquella visita inesperada.

Han pasado cuarenta años desde que Mircea me había convencido de llevar una doble vida como reportero y como Asesino. Una vida muy complicada desde mi perspectiva, pero al fin y al cabo necesaria para mantener a salvo a todos los que me rodeaban, desde el capitán Haddock, mi viejo y fiel amigo junto con Milú, hasta a mi familia.

- Padre – escuché que me llamaban.

Volviéndome hacia mi hijo de ocho años, Marcus, le repliqué:

- ¡Marcus! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Te seguí.

- Vaya… Te he enseñado bien.

Me eché a reír y con señas, le pedí que se acercara.

Al ponerse junto a mí, le dije las mismas palabras que alguna vez dijo mi padre justamente aquí, en aquella noche estrellada anterior a su muerte:

- Hijo… Algún día conocerás bien esta ciudad como la palma de tu mano... Al igual que yo, tus tíos y tu abuelo lo hemos hecho.


End file.
